Never Too Late
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Is it really never too late?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Forgive mistakes. I dedicate this to TwilightGuy123. **

* * *

><p><span>Never Too Late<span>

Bella's POV

_Why Jacob, why? _I think to myself, letting my tears cool off my face. I curl into a ball, wishing I didn't exist. It was a cliché moment at best, but it was true. I can't believe I allowed myself to believe he could actually love me. I stare at my wrists and suddenly have an urge to cut. I want to bleed the pain away. But I have no knife, no scissors, nothing sharp whatsoever. I settle for clawing at my skin with my nonexistent nails. The pain becoming overwhelming. I try to fight away the memories, not wanting to dwell in them. I was alone. I didn't want silence so I turn on my music player. Sleep to me would be torture it seems, no matter how much I want it. I don't know how I'm going to handle it this time. I sigh. Staring into space I try to disappear.

Nothing happens. I'm still here. I did not vanish in a cloud of smoke like in a my daydream. All my pain did not melt away. I did not become blind to this world and my life. I still have my memories, that burn into my mind deeper than before. _Why…._ I think, trying to hold myself together. I shut down once again, it feels as if nothing now will bring me to life again. No one wants to set me free, I suppose I will just have to do this myself. Every movement I make is painful and makes me sick. I want to vomit, I want to bleed, I just want to forget….

My window opens and I hear someone rush in. I turn slightly and see Edward. Whether or not this is a dream I don't know but I allow him to hold me. I feel no attachment and even though he's as cold as ice I swear his touch burns. Yet I lay still. I do not respond to his comfort I just let it happen. He won't be the one either. I don't want to give in again. He kisses me, I do not reciprocate. He forces himself onto me and kisses me more. I just lay there. He is gentle but his actions still hurt me. I take it though. I do not shout or scream or push him away. I just let it happen.

"Bella its never too late," He says in my ear. "Please…."

I close my eyes. He can do what ever he wants. I want no part in what happens to my body. I want to disconnect. He hugs me and lays there as well. Not saying a thing, just listening to my heart beat stutter in its uneven pattern. I feel a stinging pain and soon I'm no longer in my room, I am in a long white hallway, a bright light blinding me. I am burning but I don't care, I walk to the bright light. My stomach feels empty and my bones feel like their breaking. I continue walking. When I reach the end, I find a white coffin. Its dedicated to me. I open it and lay myself inside. Closing the lid I lay in the darkness. Soon the lid becomes see though and I see Charlie and Renee staring at me crying. I feel nothing for their sadness. I have no emotions. I hear the eulogy and the cries. I just lay there and stare at the ceiling. Eventually I close my eyes and realize the burning has stopped. I finally have peace. Edward's touch is gone, my heart beat has stopped. I see nothing, I know nothing, I am nothing.

Everything is perfect.

Third Person

They found her body the next day, drained of blood. No one thought to question the works of vampires so decided her death as known. Edward Cullen disappeared the next day, telling his family he was to be with Bella soon. He would rather have her out of pain than to watch her suffer. He watched from a far as they buried her. He bowed his head in her honor, then heads off to Italy. The funeral ends and everyone goes home. Life goes back to normal after awhile. The people never forget, but they learn to cope. The Cullen family grieves in silence, knowing the fate of their adoptive relative. Everyone went back to their routine, no one questioned why anything happened and everyone was content. The white coffin remained in the graveyard undisturbed. No one will ever know if she and Edward were reunited, but the thought alone is sweet to hope. Edward always had hope, even when both of them were depressed he always saw some bright side, because to him, it was never too late.


End file.
